(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suture device for a surgical operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suture device for a surgical operation that makes it easy to suture a wound or an incision and enables uniform sutures.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Suture needles and sutures are used for suturing a wound or an incision for a surgical operation. Referring to FIG. 10, a surgical operation is performed by threading a suture needle 1 with a suture 2, holding the suture needle 1 with a holder (not shown), inserting the suture needle 1 into a wound or an incision 3 and suturing it (a to d), and then fixing the suture 2(e).
Referring to FIG. 11, a process of fixing the suture 2 is performed by winding one end of the suture 2 with a pair of forceps 4(a), gripping the other end with the pair of forceps (4)(b), firstly fixing the suture 2 by passing the other end through a ring formed by the wound suture 2(c), and then again winding one end of the suture 2 while holding the other end with the pair of forceps 4(d), and then secondly fixing the suture 2 by passing the other end through a ring formed by the wound suture 2(e).
As described above, since several processes are required to suture the wound and the incision 3, the time for suturing is long and uniformity of the suturing is deteriorated. Further, the suturing requires a high degree of skill.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.